


Catching Gold [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Zombiefic [Podfic] [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little smutty, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little coda inbetween <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/784682">All I've Ever Wanted</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/894454">When Were You Happiest?</a>.</p>
<p>Michael dreams of his life with Gavin, but even in his dreams, his horror still haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Gold [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catching Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976012) by [hey-cas (kendra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas). 



Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wkfakrmz4o6k7kl/Catching+Gold.m4b) (25.5 MBs)

Running time [0:23:00]


End file.
